


Подозрения

by Alves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alves/pseuds/Alves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон догадывается о более чем братских отношениях между Шерлоком и Майкрофтом.<br/>Перeвод фанфика <a href="http://starjenni.livejournal.com/23433.html">Suspicions</a> by <a href="http://starjenni.livejournal.com/">starjenni</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Подозрения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suspicions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45055) by starjenni. 



> Перевод выполнен для команды [WTF Sherlock BBC](http://wtfcombat.diary.ru/?tag=4693561) на WTF2013
> 
> Благодарю бет [**Julia Devi**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi), **Михаил Морковка** и **Ar@lle** за помощь в работе над текстом.

В отношениях Майкрофта и Шерлока что-то неуловимо изменилось.

Поначалу Джон не понимает, что именно. Ничего определенного, что можно было бы выразить словами, просто, когда они оба находятся в комнате, его накрывает странное ощущение, будто он вторгается во что-то личное.

Может быть, дело в их новой манере общения. Прежде они все время препирались, язвительно и сварливо, с ожесточением. Несмотря на то, что их разногласия не исчезли, теперь они пикируются не горячо и яростно, а почти… ласково. Нет, «ласково» – это слишком сильно сказано, потому что напряжение между ними никуда не делось, но теперь оно иного рода. И они все время оказываются очень близко друг к другу. 

Сегодня Джон осознает все это еще четче. Ранний летний вечер, закатное солнце заливает золотом квартиру 221Б, и прошло четыре месяца с тех пор, как Шерлок, пробыв три года мертвым, преспокойно явился и потребовал чаю. Джон до сих пор не может привыкнуть к его присутствию и ловит себя на том, что то и дело поглядывает на Шерлока, желая убедиться, что он все еще здесь. Когда они в разных комнатах, Джон проверяет наличие Шерлока примерно каждые полчаса – тихо, ни слова не говоря, просто заглядывает и уходит. Словно ждет, когда иллюзия, порожденная его мозгом, развеется, снова оставив его в одиночестве. Пока этого не произошло, и с каждым днем Джон все больше уверен, что и не произойдет, что Шерлок действительно вернулся и действительно жив. Но все равно проверяет. Потому что никогда не знаешь точно.

Шерлоку, конечно, известно об этих проверках, но он делает вид, что не замечает, и Джон благодарен ему за это.

Сегодня Шерлок сидит в кресле поджав ноги, со скрипкой в руках. Оранжевый свет из окон окрашивает края его кудрей, мерцая на каждой пряди, словно нимб. Джон старается поменьше смотреть на него и сосредоточиться на своей книге.

Позади Шерлока прохаживается Майкрофт. Он пришел предложить Шерлоку дело. Тот не желает слушать и всякий раз дергает случайную струну, стоит Майкрофту заговорить. Сцена настолько знакомая и родная, Джон так скучал по этому, что внутри у него все сжимается. 

– Возьмись за это дело, – говорит Майкрофт. И он не требует, как было раньше – он уговаривает.

Шерлок зевает и извлекает из своей скрипки очередной беспорядочный набор звуков, и тут Майкрофт неожиданно обхватывает рукой спинку кресла и наклоняется к брату так близко, что тот, должно быть, ощущает на коже его дыхание.

Джон скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Шерлок замирает.

– Возьмись за это дело, – повторяет Майкрофт, на этот раз тише. Незаметно взглянув из-под ресниц, Джон видит в оранжевом свете почти соприкоснувшиеся носами профили обоих братьев. 

Шерлок смотрит на губы Майкрофта.

Джон возвращается к своей книге. У него снова это ощущение, что ему стоило бы выйти из комнаты, и он не понимает, почему. Они братья, они снова спорят, вот и все. Конечно, это чисто холмсовский спор, в котором каждая фраза имеет второй, третий, а иногда и четвертый смысл, но… все-таки разница есть.

Не отрывая взгляда от губ Майкрофта, Шерлок произносит:

– И если я возьмусь?

Майкрофт улыбается. Это не обычная его улыбка, в которой Джону всегда чудилась неосознанная жестокость, а мягкая усмешка, словно готовая раскрыться поцелуем.

– Если ты возьмешься, то заслужишь мое расположение, – отвечает он, оставляя повисшими в воздухе все смыслы этой фразы.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на Майкрофта и, кажется, забывает о присутствии Джона, а может, и о самом его существовании. Братья изучают друг друга, как в прошлом, когда каждый из них наблюдал за другим, утаивая собственные секреты. Но нет, опять не так. Куда менее… хищно. Их лица выражают заинтересованность и сомнение, а не любопытство и самодовольство, как раньше, когда они все время просчитывали друг друга. Они намного сдержаннее, намного неувереннее. И за этим скрываются чувства. 

Джон снова задумывается, не уйти ли ему, но тут Шерлок протягивает руку, и Майкрофт, вложив в нее папку с материалами дела, отстраняется, гася странные искры, проскочившие между ними. Шерлок возвращается к своей скрипке, словно ничего не произошло, но Джон замечает, что кончики его пальцев подрагивают.

Позже, когда после ухода Майкрофта Джон заваривает чай, в его сознании, подобно вспышке, возникает самое подходящее слово для того, чем только что занимались братья.

Это слово заставляет его выругаться и пролить кипяток себе на руку.

Они флиртовали.

***

Джона посещает мысль, что братья затеяли какую-то новую игру и морочат друг другу головы, пытаясь подавить или раздразнить противника. Возможно, тот, кто потеряет терпение первым, проигрывает. Но, вспоминая глаза Шерлока и губы Майкрофта, Джон чувствует, что такое объяснение определенно неполно. Он прожил с Шерлоком достаточно долго, видел его за работой, и, наверное, может определить, когда Шерлок старается ввести кого-то в заблуждение. Может быть, не всегда, но в большинстве случаев точно. Но, конечно, когда Шерлок манипулирует им самим, Джон беззащитен – они слишком близки, чтобы можно было смотреть отстраненно. Ему хочется думать, что Шерлок никогда не вводит его в заблуждение, но понимает, что это неверно и слишком идеалистично с его стороны. Однако ему все равно нравится так думать. 

Выражение лица Шерлока было абсолютно искренним. Если он притворялся, то делал это очень, очень хорошо. 

Следующей новостью для Джона оказывается то, что происходящее его нисколько не беспокоит. И неважно, справедливы ли его подозрения. Простительно ли то, о чем он думает? Нет. Потому что прощать тут нечего.

Он всегда спокойно относился к чужим слабостям. 

И он всегда будет считать, что главное – чтобы Шерлоку было хорошо.

***

Джон взбегает по ступенькам и, возможно, поэтому, когда он открывает дверь, эти двое явно только что отодвинулись друг от друга. 

Зонт Майкрофта валяется на полу, а его волосы, всегда безупречно уложенные, слегка взъерошены.

Губы Шерлока яркие и влажные, он тяжело дышит, словно это он только что бегал по лестнице.

Они ведут себя так, словно не случилось ничего необычного, и явно ожидают от Джона, что он им поверит.

Немного обидно, что они считают его настолько тупым.

***

Он поднимает этот вопрос позже, протягивая Шерлоку чашку чая.

– Ты, похоже, считаешь меня полным идиотом.

– Не более чем кого-либо другого, – привычно возражает Шерлок, безмятежно отхлебывая чай. Раньше, до своего трехлетнего отсутствия, он бы этим и ограничился, но за время жизни с Джоном он определенно научился какой-то внимательности, поэтому, немного помолчав, спрашивает: – Почему ты это говоришь?

Джон опускается в кресло. В камине пылает огонь, шторы опущены – все как в самый обычный вечер на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, и вполне можно разобраться с этим прямо сейчас.

– Ты и Майкрофт, – мягко произносит он.

Взгляд Шерлока делается пустым. Слишком пустым. Нарочито пустым.

– Мне остается только догадываться, что произошло за эти три года, – продолжает Джон. Ему уже известно, что Майкрофт помогал Шерлоку в тот период, и он не может решить, злиться ему на Майкрофта, за то что тот предоставил ему мучиться, или же быть благодарным за то, что все время оберегал брата. 

Видимо, они достигли взаимопонимания. И даже более того…

Шерлок смотрит на Джона долгим взглядом, затем отставляет свою чашку на край стола. Его лицо остается бесстрастным, но руки слегка подрагивают. 

– Собираешься съехать? – спрашивает он тихо. 

У Джона появляется ужасная мысль: 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я съехал?

– Нет! – выпаливает Шерлок, и это звучит искренне. – Нет, я не это имел в виду. Я думал, это ты хочешь.

Шерлок еще не знает – пока сам не понял – что именно он значит для Джона. Даже сейчас.

– Хорошо, – кивает Джон и невозмутимо отхлебывает чай, пытаясь избавиться от комка в горле.

Шерлок смотрит на него.

– Джон, – говорит он.

– Все нормально, – отвечает Джон. Он действительно так считает. Конечно же, так и есть. Теперь все в какой-то степени приобретает смысл, и недавнее поведение братьев становится более понятным. – Просто постарайтесь со своим инцестом держаться более укромных мест, ладно? 

Шерлок делает такое лицо, как обычно бывает, когда он хочет улыбнуться, но радость настолько переполняет его, что у него не выходит. Получается слегка кривоватая улыбка сжатых губ, и, сколько Джон ее видел, она всегда предназначалась только ему. И это лучше, чем «спасибо».


End file.
